What its like to meet new people
by Kate-Kat-12
Summary: When Kate get 'removed' from Durmstrangs, and is sent to Hogwarts, she will have to stay with a new family for the summer. DracoxOC :D Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Kate's POV

I stood at the door, and knocked lightly. I would be staying here _all_ summer. Urgh. If I could just be back at home, going to Durmstrang, with my best friend Ashleigh.

But _noo,_ of course they decided I had to leave.

_I was not expelled_. I was just removed, because rules had changes, I remind myself. I hear people shuffling inside, and stand up straight, looking happy. I wasn't. It sucked. And of course, my parents wouldn't even move. I had to stay with some _strangers. _ALL SUMMER.

The door knob turns, and I breath in. _I am about to meet the people I am going to stay with all summer. Don't be a bitch. Now is the time to make a good impression. Do __**not**__ be a bitch. No matter how much you want to be. DON'T DO IT._ I remind myself. The door opens and I find myself face to face with the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. I feel my mouth opening in shock, and quickly snap it shut. I have to say something. _SAY SOMETHING_, my mind tells me. At this moment, I think my mind isn't connected to my mouth. _KATE, SAY SOMETHING!_ I hear my mind screaming at me.

"Uh, Hey." I say, tucking my long wavy blonde hair behind my ear, and smiling. "I am Kate." I say, fighting a giggle.

Holy shit. I feel like I am floating. _IS THIS NORMAL._

"Oh, so _you_ are who is staying the summer." He says, sounding let down. I let out a gasp.

"Excuse me? Do you have a fucking issue with me, because if you do, I will leave right now." I say, my voice sounding half as pissed off as I actually was. _If I do leave, it isn't without a good punch in the face to this freak._ Who cares if he is hot? If he is rude, then he can fuck the bloody hell off.

"Uh.." He says sounding worried. "No, come inside." He says.

"OK!" I say, skipping in the door, smiling. I hear him mutter something like 'Bipolar' and ignore it.

"I'm Draco, by the way." He says, looking at me like I am mental.

"Oh. I am Kate!" I say, and realise I already said that. He nods slowly. "Nice house!" I tell him.

"Er, thanks." He says. I now realize why he looks slightly frightened. I sound really hyper! _Calm yourself, Kate. You are scaring the boy._ I take a deep breath.

"So, erm, " I say, trying to sound calm. I fail completely.

"Let me show you where you will be staying." He says, looking at me like I am some freak.

"Uh, Draco?" I say. He nods. "Do you think I am weird?" I ask him.

He looked surprised. "Uh, erm, er. No." He says, after a lot of thought. I laugh, which causes another strange look from him.

"You obviously think I am weird. Everyone does." I say. It is true. "Almost everyone at Durmstrang thinks so. Except my best friend Ashleigh."

He looks at me in surprise. "You- You're from Durmstrang?" He says. I giggle. He looks so CUTE when he is surprised.

"Where else?" I say while giggling. He half smiled at me.

_WELP,_I think,_ its a start._


	2. Chapter 2

We go up two more flights of stairs, and down the hall. We stop at the third door down.

"This is your room." He says, opening the door. My mouth opens again. It is _beautiful_. The biggest room I have ever seen. The size of my kitchen, dining room and living room put together. It was a beautiful aqua blue, with a canopy bed. The bed was decorated with hot pink blankets, and about 50 rainbow pillows.  
>"Sorry if you don't like it..." he mumbles.<p>

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's wonderful! I love it!" I say, still looking around. I see him smile. I giggle, and flop onto the bed. I gasp. "ITS SO SOOOOFFFFFTTT." I say.

He looks at me like I am crazy, but laughs. He walks closer to me, and before I know what I am doing, I grab one of the many pillows, and throw it at him, giggling like crazy. It hits him in the head, which causes me to giggle even more. He grabs the pillow, and I hide behind a small pillow for protection. He throws it, and hits me right where the pillow is protecting my face.

"Oh, so thats how you wanna be..." I giggle, grabbing several pillows and toss them at him, one of them knocking him over. I giggle even more. _I think I am having a giggle fit. _

"Oh, you're gonna pay!" He says smiling.  
>"Oh, am I? Let's watch you fail at this." I say, still giggling like I am on drugs or something. He gets a pillow, and throws it right at me. It hits me, and I dramatically go flying off the bed.<p>

"Woah, are you OK?" He says, I try not to giggle. He walks over the the other side of the bed, where I am. BAM. I get him with a pillow. He falls over, laughing.

"Bet you didn't expect _that_!" I say, having a laugh attack. I push my hair out of my face.

Draco's POV.

"So, my bedroom just next to yours, if you need me." I say, still half laughing. "I'll see you later? I will let you get unpacked." I leave the room.

What was with this girl? She is crazy. I just had a pillow fight with her, and I _hardly_ even know her! I think about her waist length blonde hair, and her green eyes. She was always so _happy_. Well, except for when she snapped at me, at the door. That was kind of scary. Then she just went normal again. I have a feeling you wouldn't wanna get on her bad side.

I sit on my bed and wonder what school is going to be like next year, with her at Hogwarts. I hope she is in Slytherin. But then again... what if she isn't? What if she is in Gryffindor? Then I couldn't really be friends with her.

would it matter to me? I just met her, and know nothing about her! Why would I be friends with her, when I don't even know her personality? She is too nice to be friends with.

Kate's POV

That was weird. But it w_as_ pretty fun. It was one of the best pillow fight I have ever had. He was just so_ hot!_ I wonder what he thinks of me? I start unpacking.

When I find my hair brush, I quickly brush my hair. It was so messy from the pillow fight. Stupid hair. 'Hoot!' I hear the owl at the window.

I get up and run over to it. Its from my best friend Ashleigh.

_Hey Kate.  
>I miss you already. I wish you were still here. *sad face*. I can't believe your gone... Nothing is happening here. Miss you lots 3<br>Ashleigh._

Oh jeez. I missed her too. I had to reply. I got some paper and my quill and wrote:

_Ashleigh!  
>I miss you more than you know. It sucks without you! I am staying with a really nice family. <em>

_His name is Draco Malfoy, and he is OUR AGE. He is the hottest boy ever. I can't even... Yeah. He thinks I am kinda crazy, but I don't know if he likes me at all. Ever since we had a pillowfight, that ALL I have been thinking about. I wish you could see him. ERGG. I miss you so so so so much!  
>~Kate.<em>

I missed Ashleigh. She was my best friend. Ever. I sighed, attaching the letter to the owl. The owl flew away. I hope she is having fun without me... I hope she isn't too upset.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like it so far! It is going to get interesting! I have it already planned out. Review PLEASE! Working on Chapter 3 already! It will be up soon! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
